Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long
Makoto vs Yang number who gives a fek.png|Gogeta46power V.7 Yang vs Makoto V.Whatever Fix Correct.png|Gogeta46power V.6 Yang vs Makoto V.5.PNG|Gogeta46power V.5 Makoto vs Yang.PNG|Gogeta46power V.3 Yang vs Makoto.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Makoto Nanaya vs Yang.png|Gogeta46power V.1 MakotoYangFakeTN.png|ThesoulofMelemele Makoto vs Yangy.PNG|Gogeta46power V.4 MakotoYang (Jioto).png|Jioto576 MakotoYangBikini (Jioto).png|Jioto576 (Bikini Version) Who Will Win? Squirrel Waifu Shotgun Waifu Draw Better? Blazblue RWBY Same Description Interlude Gogeta: Humans have developed many different ways to do battle with each others, swords, guns, etc. However one is just much more satisfying than the rest. Nina: Yeah, just pummeling the everlasting shit out of you. Gogeta: Like Makoto Nanaya, the demi-human fighter of the NOL. ' Begin Makoto.png ' Nina: And Yang Xiao Long, the hotheaded huntress of team RWBY. '' Begin Yang.png '' Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Makoto Nanaya Gogeta: You know, human/animal hybrids sound neat and all, but have you ever thought of what the fuck their ears look like? I mean think of a standard cat girl, look at their ears, do they also have human ears or is it like, just empty where they are? Nina: Uh...I get we have a squirrel human hybrid girl today but...that was a lengthy thought for talk for a problem that isn't exactly a problem. Gogeta: Makoto Nanaya everyone! The barely clothes wearing squirrel girl of Blazblue. Must suck being her since she has faced constant discrimination for pretty much her entire life. Nina: That's a way to talk about discrimination...I guess. Anyway despite it she still worked for the World Void Information Control Organization, specifically the Intelligence Department, wanting the world to be a better place. Gogeta: She was a cold bitch, however that soon turned around as she met Noel Vermillion, someone who exists yet doesn't at the time...? Uh...Blazblue lore, don't think about it too hard, you will just get a headache the more you think of it. Nina: Normally I'd call you stupid but- yeah you're right Blazblue lore is like, the most confusing lore in history. Take that FNAF! Well..hey! Have you seen Noel, even if she doesn't exist yet she does, she has the power to warm the heart of the angriest of Skeletors. Gogeta: You'd think Makoto would have some freakish powers due to being a character from Blazblue, but that really isn't so. She isn't gonna be rendering people's souls out of their body, or rip their shadow out or anything, unless she has the Power of Order, however that isn't being factored here. Yang Xiao Long Intermission Battle Analysis Makoto wins.gif|If Makoto Wins Yang Wins.gif|If Yang Wins Advantages & Disadvantages Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Blazblue themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Season 4 Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years